Tenacious Charge Marlo
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40977 |no = 1684 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 188 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 9 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 14, 26, 38, 50, 77, 81, 85, 93, 103, 113 |normal_distribute = 9, 10, 9, 10, 12, 16, 10, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 14, 17, 26, 29, 38, 41, 50, 53, 77, 81, 85, 93, 103, 113 |bb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 11, 12, 9, 9, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 14, 17, 20, 26, 29, 32, 38, 41, 44, 50, 53, 77, 81, 85, 88, 93, 103, 113 |sbb_distribute = 3, 5, 4, 2, 3, 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 2, 9, 11, 7, 6, 9, 9, 9 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 77, 81, 85, 88, 93, 103, 113 |ubb_distribute = 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 7, 11, 5, 4, 9, 9, 9 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Some descendants of the Sama Kingdom born in Elgaia tell of legends that others from their kingdom sought refuge in the lands of the king of all oceanic fauna. Among those tales, some also claim that one such human was the survivor of the 12 Guardians of the Gods. If this is true, there is no way that a proud, persistent assassin like Marlo would have overlooked the fact. In pursuit of her prey, Marlo would have found her way even into the depths of the seas. There, she likely would have turned her gun on the king of all oceanic fauna for his revolt against the God Army, along with her intended target. |summon = This is my tribute to you, before you die. It will be over instantly. Don't struggle. This won't hurt a bit! |fusion = Give me more power! I'll use any means available, so long as it ensures the success of my mission! |evolution = My mission isn't over yet. I'll settle this... When I find my target, I will end it! |hp_base = 6198 |atk_base = 2998 |def_base = 2426 |rec_base = 2073 |hp_lord = 8093 |atk_lord = 3756 |def_lord = 3039 |rec_lord = 2612 |hp_anima = 9210 |rec_anima = 2314 |atk_breaker = 4054 |def_breaker = 2741 |def_guardian = 3337 |rec_guardian = 2463 |def_oracle = 2890 |rec_oracle = 3059 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Sadist's Strike |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, Def, max HP, hugely boosts critical damage, considerably boosts BC efficacy & adds probable Def ignoring effect to attack |lsnote = 150% crit damage, 50% BB fill rate & 25% chance of ignoring enemy defense |bb = Dark Flash: Sturfam M9 |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |bbnote = Fills 8 BC, 180% Atk & 60% crit rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 420 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Radiant Skill |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = Fills 8 BC, 180% Atk, 60% crit rate, 8 BC instant fill & 50% BB fill rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Life Ender |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & negates critical damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Atk, 60% crit rate, 250% Def to Atk & 350% crit damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Nameless Executioner |esdescription = Damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge, negates all status ailments & probable foe BB gauge reduction |esnote = Fills 3-4 BC & 20% chance to reduce BB gauge by 30% |evofrom = 40976 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, Def, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Atk, Def boost when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Spark damage boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 40 |omniskill3_1_desc = Normal attacks may hit all foes |omniskill3_1_note = 20% chance (-50% damage penalty, 50% total) |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates critical hit damage |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 15 |omniskill4_2_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = 10 |omniskill4_3_desc = Negates Def ignoring damage |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 50 |omniskill5_2_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill5_2_note = 70% chance |omniskill5_3_sp = 30 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge BB gauge boost effect |omniskill5_3_note = +2 BC, fills 10 BC total |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = The Fall of the Sama Kingdom |addcatname = Marlo2 }}